Banana Boy
by bananaprincess
Summary: Semua berawal dari sebuah keajaiban, yah, bukan pisang ajaib. Hanya sebuah pisang biasa, mempertemukan Ino dan Shikamaru. Side story from fict the Legend of Golden Banana. AU, OOC. Ino's POV. Enjoy! Read n Review!


New fanfict,, still about banana!

Side story from The Legend of Golden Banana

Warning : AU, OOC

Disclaimer : all naruto character belongs to Mashashi Kishimoto

Enjoy! Read and Review!

* * *

**Banana Boy**

_bananaprincess_**  
**

Supermarket ini begitu riuh saat sore menjelang. Kudorong troli kosongku langsung menuju ke rak yang menjual barang incaranku. Sesampainya disana segera saja aku akan meraihnya bersamaan saat itu handphoneku bergetar. Kuputuskan untuk membalas pesan masuk terlebih dahulu, sekalian mengambil barang di rak itu. Tangan kananku terjulur pada arah yang sudah kupastikan. Sedangkan mata dan tangan kiriku fokus pada pesan balasan yang akan kukirim.

Yeah, sudah terkirim. Dan harusnya barang itu juga sudah kudapatkan. Namun jemariku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dan berbeda. Kepalaku terangkat dari layar handphone ke barang itu. Warna kuning kehijauan miliknya itu tertutupi oleh noda coklat besar. Kusadari itu sebuah tangan, besar, lebih dari punyaku. Aku mendongak dan menemukan seorang laki-laki berusia sekitar awal duapuluhan yang tangannya ada diatas sesisir pisang ambon ranum idamanku itu.

"Maaf," kataku seraya menarik tanganku menjauh cepat.

"_Sorry_," ucapnya hampir bersamaan denganku, juga dilakukannya hal yang sama denganku.

Pisang ambon setengah matang itu sekarang dalam posisi aman. Bukan milikku, bukan juga punya laki-laki itu. Warna, bentuk dan aromanya begitu menggoda. Membayangkan rasanya menggelitik lidahku. Sudah seminggu aku tidak sempat berpergian karena kesibukan penggarapan tugas akhirku yang memaksa hanya bisa mondar-mandir kampus kosan. Jadi, hari ini mumpung ada kesempatan aku pakai untuk membeli buah favoritku itu, pisang ambon.

"Buat lo aja."

Tawarannya itu membuatku agak kaget sebab sedari tadi habis waktuku untuk melamunkan siapa yang akan mendapat pisang itu. Kelihatannya dia juga sangat menginginkan pisang itu sama sepertiku.

"Ah, gak apa-apa kok. Kamu ambil aja," ujarku tersenyum jaim.

Jangan sampai laki-laki berwajah mengantuk dan berambut nanas ini tahu jika aku begitu berniat merebut pisang ini dari tangannya. Biasa saja.

"Beneran, lo ambil aja. Gw bisa beli di tempat lain," tawarnya lagi dengan membalas senyumku yang membuat wajahnya terlihat manis.

"Enggak, enggak apa-apa kok. Ambil aja," tolakku dengan kejaiman tingkat tinggi sambil melirik trolinya yang penuh belanjaan.

Aku berharap harap cemas dia bakal menyanggah lagi penawaranku barusan. Nyatanya, diambilnya pisang itu begitu hati-hati. Mataku mengikuti setiap gerakan yang dilakukannya tanpa jeda. Bagai sebuah barang berharga diletakkannya pisang itu dalam trolinya. Disitu aku hanya terpaku memandang pisang itu sekarang sudah berpindah tempat. Dalam hati aku melancarkan makian kepada diriku sendiri karena kejaimanku.

Sampai dia menjalankan trolinya, aku masih berdiri disitu. Merutuki hal idiot yang kulakukan barusan. Hilang sudah pisang ambon itu, yang tertinggal hanya bayangannya di tiap detail pikiranku. Kemudian di depanku pada arah yang berlawanan dia berhenti, troli kami saling bersisian.

Hal itu membuatku salah tingkah dan merah mukaku. Segera saja aku menunduk dan memperhatikan roda-roda troli serta kakinya. Posisi kami membuatku tersadar begitu tinggi dan tegapnya dia. Tahu-tahu dia sudah mulai melangkah lagi. Kutegakkan kepalaku lagi dan kutemukan pisang itu dalam troliku.

Kutengok segala arah untuk menemukan sosoknya. Sayangnya, dia seperti hilang di telan rak-rak tinggi dan lautan manusia supermarket ini. Bergegas aku menyusuri lorong demi lorong. Aku digerakkan oleh selintas ide yang barusan lewat di kepalaku. Pokoknya aku harus menemukannya. Kupercepat gerakanku menyisir tiap lorong. Meski begitu hingga lorong terakhir aku belum menemukannya.

Putus asa, akupun menuju kasir dengan lunglai. Mungkin pisang ini memang ditakdirkan bagiku bukan untuknya. Sayang sekali. Aku berjalan dengan malas di tengah keramaian mall ini sambil menenteng plastik berisi pisang. Alhasil, aku menabrak seseorang yang ada di depanku.

"_Sorry_," katanya.

Suara itu menyentuh sarafku begitu cepat. Kutatap pemilik suara itu dengan senyum yang sedikit demi sedikit merambah wajahku.

"_Banana boy_, gimana kalau pisangnya kita bagi dua?"

Si rambut nanas yang malas dan nampak cerdas itu balik tersenyum padaku.

_**Bogor, 31 Maret 2009**_


End file.
